In Dreams He Came to Me
by catherine.snape
Summary: After the fall of Voldemort and the beginning of 7th year, Hermione Granger is visited in her dreams by a mysterious man. Will she come to terms with who he is and her desire for him, or will she choose another. Rated M for later chapters. This is my first story, Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. Also this is my first story, and any feedback is appreciated!

Special thanks to Mrs. Stockwell for helping me with this! I've have fixed the spelling and grammar mistakes she showed me, so it will be easier to read!

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. Also this is my first story, and any feedback is appreciated!

Chapter 1: The Dream

Hermione suddenly awoke. She could smell the familiar scent of vanilla as she pulled the covers down and began to get out of bed. Her textbooks had been already unpacked and organized along with the rest of her belongings. She was granted her own room this year because of her Head Girl status, and it was everything she had imagined it to be. The bed was larger than her previous one and definitely more comfortable.

She stared at the clock on the wall and realised it was only 4:30 and she would not be expected in the Great Hall until 7:00. Hermione thought back to why she had awakened so suddenly from her deep sleep. All she could remember were the wisps of black and soft hands that had longingly graced her body. But who was that? She thought as she rested her head against her pillow.

The second time she woke up it was already 6:50 and she sprang from her bed. Quickly she went to her bathroom and turned on the water. She stood in the shower for several minutes enjoying the way the warm water danced on her skin. It was peaceful and she knew the peace and quiet would end when she entered the Great Hall. She was beginning to wash her hair when she remembered her dream. She was frustrated that she could not make out the face even when she had fallen asleep again that morning. However she quickly put the thought out of her head and turned the water off. She dried her body then began with her bushy hair. She murmured "crispus capillos lenis" and her hair turned into smooth curls that fell down her back and bounced from her shoulders. She had learned the spell over the summer and was able to tame her bushy hair without losing her curls.

When she arrived in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron were already waiting for her with an open seat. She smiled at them and walked towards them. She was at home at Hogwarts more than she ever would be in the muggle world. Her parents loved her dearly but could not fully understand the wizarding world. She tried time and time again to explain even the smallest things, but would only find her parents smiling but with confusion in their eyes. Nevertheless that was better than the arguments that commonly erupted. After the Battle of the Department of Ministries her parents tried to force her to stay home, however without success since she was now sitting in the empty seat next to Harry.

"Hey Mione, how was your summer?" Ron asked as she reached for the pumpkin juice in front of her.

"It was very good actually," She said with a forced smile. She had decided not to mention the fights with parents over the summer holiday. She was happy to be at Hogwarts, but knew she had driven the final wedge needed to separate her from her parents by coming this year.

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed "We missed you at the Burrow."

Hermione smiled at them and looked around the Great Hall pretending to be interested in the sun that was peeking into the enchanted ceiling. But before long, Harry and Ron were discussing Quidditch and knew the time for questioning her about her summer had passed.

She looked around the Great Hall to everyone talking and laughing, but focused her attention on someone in particular. His blond head was fixed on a letter in front of him and he looked annoyed. He had the tendency to appear as if he had smelled something awful with his nose in the air and his face scrunched into a scowl but this was different. He was not angry or with the sour look upon his face, but his expression had changed to one of hopelessness. Possibly more previously unknown Death Eaters had been caught, she thought to herself. Almost all of them were either caught or killed after Voldemort was destroyed, however many, like Lucius, were hiding from the Ministry. Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister of Magic and being a former member of the Order of the Phoenix, he had been tough running from. He had increased the number of Aurors and sought to capture every last Death Eater.

Hermione's train of thought broke when she realised his piercing blue eyes were staring back into her chocolate brown eyes. He still had the look of pain on his face but it was partially replaced with curiosity. He stared at her as if to wait for her to speak to him across the Great Hall, but instead she looked away towards her friends still conversing about their beloved game. Where is Malfoy's disgusted look and why is he still staring at me, she thought as she started eating her eggs. She wondered what the letter had said and what caused his full blue eyes to be averted from the rest of the Slytherins.

Again Hermione was pulled out of her mind when Professor McGonagall tapped her shoulder, causing her to jump up.

"Hello Miss Granger, I trust your summer went well," The professor said while giving her a withered smile.

"Yes Professor McGonagall, but I missed Hogwarts," she replied calmly despite feeling as if she had been caught misbehaving. She was startled, and the way Professor McGonagall's wrinkled eyes bore into her made her feel as if she knew Hermione was thinking about a Slytherin.

"Well here are your schedules," Mcgonagall said as she passed Harry, Ron, and Hermione's schedules towards them and walked to the next set of pupils who were awaiting her visit.

Hermione looked at her schedule and was pleased to see that she had Defense Against the Dark Arts first, followed by Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy, but was not excited about double Potions to end her days. For a moment she saw the pieces of black hair, from her dream, cross her mind, however she quickly pushed the thoughts away. That was definitely not him. She was not about to ruin her peaceful dream with the thoughts of her potions teacher.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. Thank you for everyone who has read my story so far. I plan to update almost everyday and I am enjoying writing this story so much! As always reviews are definitely welcome!

Thank you to Irononmaiden and Mrs. Stockwell for reviewing this! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Chapter 2: Volubilis

Hermione, Harry and Ron arrived at their Defense Against the Dark Arts class with barely any time to spare. Professor Lupin was already sitting at his desk watching the students file in and take their seats. He had been invited back to Hogwarts and was very excited for the first day. Since the fall of Voldemort, werewolves were more accepted and even if they were not, Dumbledore would have defended him against any prejudice parents. He would still have to be gone one day a month due to his transformation, but was optimistic about the new school year. He was relieved with the fall of Voldemort, but was not naive to the fact that there was still Death Eaters who would most likely come back for revenge. Because of this, he intended to teach defensive spells that would allow his students to protect themselves.

Harry sat down first, followed by Hermione and Ron at their usual table. " Voldemort is gone, we have no upcoming war to prepare for and I wonder what Professor Lupin has planned for us this year." Ron said.

" Would not be so sure of that," Lupin said before Harry or Hermione could respond. He got up from his desk and walked towards the center of the room. "Now I know we have celebrated, and regained hope after Voldemort was destroyed, but do not overlook the reality that there are vengeful Death Eaters planning their attack. You may find it pessimistic of me, but we must not forget there are still evil wizards."

The class was silent looking up at him. There had been heavy celebrating and almost everyone felt safe after the Final Battle. However, there was still Death Eaters on the loose and Muggle murders. The wizarding world would not be safe anytime soon. And with Lupin's introduction to their Defense Against the Dark Arts Class, the students began practicing defensive spells.

❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖

The trio had finished their first three classes and were on their way to Potions. This year the course work would be even heavier than before. With NEWTs at the end of the year, there would be piles of homework each night and the work in class would be vigorous.

Hermione was deep in thought when she realized Harry and Ron had asked her a question.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, "I just asked you three times, and you've been walking down the halls without making a sound.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just have a headache," She said, which was not entirely untrue. She did have a headache but was not fine. Her thoughts had been racing since she left Arithmancy. She was tired from the lack of sleep, she got and kept dozing off in class. This was very unlike her, but with her frustrating dream and the arguments with her parents still playing through her head, she was exhausted. Every time she would see the man with black hair, she saw her potions professor and desperately tried to remove him from her thoughts. She never thought about him and now he was taking up her class time by turning into her dream's mystery man.

She walked in to find every seat taken except for one in the front and two towards the back. She made her way towards the seats in the back, but Harry and Ron had beat her to them.

"Sorry Mione, we just can't sit near Snape," Ron apologized with a half smile.

Hermione sighed and made her way to the front of the classroom. She placed her books down and had not even realized who she was sitting next to until she had pulled her chair out. It was Malfoy. He was staring at her again with the same curiosity in his eyes. She quickly looked away, hoping he would just ignore just ignore her. _I liked it better when he was mean,_ she thought _, at least then I knew what to expect._ She could still feel the blond haired boy staring at her while she moved uncomfortably in her seat to trying to settle herself.

"Mr. Malfoy," Snape hissed from the front of the classroom, "Is my potions class not interesting enough?"

"Sorry Sir," Malfoy replied, while putting his head down, trying to conceal his reddening cheeks.

Hermione stared at Snape while he scowled at Malfoy. His eyes then flickered towards Hermione. Flashbacks of the pieces of hair that brushed across her abdomen came back to her and she quickly looked away. No, she did not hate Snape, but did not want anything to do with him. She would happily live her life Snapeless; a life without his slicing insults or the inability to acknowledge her intelligence. She had told herself over and over again not to be bothered by his condescending insults and the lack of compliments or approval. She had prepared all of his assignments with ease and perfection, but he'd continuously find minute errors within them and mark her harshly for it.

"You will be making Volubilis. A potion which can be used to reverse the effects of a silencing charm," Snape's silky voice spoke with fluidity but strongly pronounced each syllable. He left the students clinging to his every word. He was unlike Professor Binns, who spoke slowly because he did not put students to sleep, but struck fear within them. He felt immense pride when pushing a student to tears, but was never able to with one in particular since her third year. _Get that insufferable know-it-all out of your head, this instant Severus_ , he commanded. Snape came back to reality with his students staring at him while he inwardly scolded himself. "Ingredients are on the board!" He barked, "I will be performing a silencing charm on all of you. Your potions must be perfect to successfully regain your ability to speak!"

❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖

The rest of the potions class was spent in silence while students hurried to finish their potions as quickly as they could without making any mistakes. Hermione finished up the last step of her potion. It had already been red and she continued heating it. Malfoy was also on the last step and his potion turned the yellowish color before hers. The potion, then emitted sparks that flew towards Draco, he quickly ducked out of the way, but spilled some of his potion on the counter. Hermione had been expecting the sparks because she had already read through her textbook over the summer, but was still startled when Draco ducked under the table.

"Mr. Malfoy it seems that you did not pay the slightest attention to the description of the finished potion," Snape hissed. "Hopefully you have enough of your potion left, or you will remain silenced until I see fit." Snape glared at him then turned his gaze towards Hermione. "And you, Miss. Granger, clean up your work space, it is an utter mess," Snape growled.

Hermione stared at him with her defiant brown eyes. He looked back into her and all she could see was his deep black eyes and nothing else. He quickly turned away from her and strode back to his desk.

"When your potion his complete, and your workspace NOT an utter mess, come and see me so I can place the silencing charm on you," He spat.

Hermione gritted her teeth and cleaned up the small mess she had from her potion. There were only her tools laying out on the table. _Why must he criticize me on every little thing! This is ridiculous!_ She could barely contain her anger as she marched towards him to receive the silencing charm.

Snape quickly murmured Silencio as each student came up to him. He enjoyed the silence in the classroom, but it did not last long. Potter and Weasley did not complete their potion entirely correctly and their voices were shrill and girl like. Normally he would have ridiculed them, but he had a splitting headache and wanted class to end as soon as possible. He turned towards his second year's essay and began relieving his anger by writing viscous corrections and remarks on the papers.

Hermione had been silenced and her potion worked perfectly to reverse the effects, however Draco's did not. He had spilled too much of his potion and was desperately trying to talk. He looked up at Hermione with pleading eyes. She had half of her prepared potion left and would have disposed of it anyway. She looked down into his sad blue eyes and gave in. When she thought Snape was completely occupied with the essays she quickly gave the rest of her potion to Draco, and waited while he drank it. But before he could say anything she realized the cold presence behind her.

"Miss Granger, you do not help other students in this class. I thought you would have learned that with Mr. Longbottom. Do not deprive students the right to learn. I will see you after class and the rest of you get out if you are finished!" He barked while turning around and walking back to his desk with his black robes billowing.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story. I also apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes in my writing. I run my chapters through , and if anyone has some suggestions for free paper editors let me know!

Also thank you to Asilathebeast! I hope you're enjoying the story along with everyone else! Also I was like you for a while and was way to nervous to post but I finally gave it a try and it's very relaxing. There is so many things and stress in my life right now and writing has helped to relax me!

Chapter 3: Detention

 __" _Miss Granger, you do not help other students in this class. I thought you would have learned that with Mr. Longbottom. Do not deprive students the right to learn. I will see you after class and the rest of you get out if you are finished!" He barked while turning around and walking back to his desk with his black robes billowing.  
_

Hermione backed away, her belongings before walking towards Snape. She was shaking from anger and nerves as she walked towards the potions professor. He had sat back down at his desk and was quickly scribbling on the essays he had been correct. She quietly waited several feet away from his desk until he looked up.

"Miss Granger, I have told you countless times to never help other students," He hissed, "You will have detention with me Friday for disobeying my orders." He glared at her hoping to detect even a flicker of fear in her eyes but instead was met with hostility.

"But sir," She began before Snape cut her off.

"But nothing. Get out of my classroom you insufferable know-it-all!" He yelled before turning on his heel and disappearing into the room off to the side of the classroom.

Hermione heard the door slam and could not believe she had detention for merely helping a student, especially one of Snape's Slytherins! Before she succumbed to the urge of pounding down the door, she ran from the classroom.

_

She entered the common room to find Harry and Ron playing chess.

"Hey Mione, what happened?" Ron asks while commanding his Red Queen to destroy one of Harry's knights. After this move, both Harry and Ron looked away from the board and at her.

"He gave me detention," She said, with her head down.

"That stupid greasy git! You were only trying to help!" Ron whined.

"Don't call him that!" Hermione said with a voice unlike her own, "Regardless of what he did, he's still our Professor and a brilliant one" Hermione shouted at them as the words just poured out. She had always defended Snape, but why so harsh now?

"Fine. Fine, Hermione, we won't insult the bastard anymore," Ron said with a smirk. He was not fond of Snape nor was Harry, but Hermione did not care. She left angrily for her head girl room. She had a stressful day and just wanted to sleep.

 _Hermione was lying on the grass outside of Hogwarts. She was under the big oak tree wearing a light green sun dress. She could barely see anything around her and was surrounded by a deep fog. She enjoyed the feel of the cool grass against her bare back and the light breeze. However she was not alone. Hermione turned to look at a tall man. She could only see the side of his face, which was covered in straight thick hair, but his long nose made an appearance when the wind had blown his hair back. She squinted her eyes, hoping to make out his face, but it was just blurry. He reached over to her and she let his long, thin hands pull through the ringlets in her hair. She leaned closer to him, and pulled his face towards her, but suddenly everything went black.  
_

Hermione quickly sat straight up in her bed. She was freezing cold and remembered she left the window open. She pulled the blankets down and slowly got out of bed. She peered out the window as she closed it, and noticed someone sitting out in the darkness of the early morning. He was sitting under the oak tree in her dreams by the lake and was completely still. She saw the same black hair and long nose, and suddenly realized it was Professor Snape.

Hermione slammed the door shut and made her way to the bathroom. _It's not him, it can't be him,_ she screamed in her mind. _It's just a coincidence now get on with your day!_ She made her way to the bathroom, then locked it, although there was no need. She was given her own room and bathroom because she was the head girl, but she still feared the mysterious man would come visit her any moment. _But would I mind if he did,_ one part of her mind wondered _,_ then the other part snapped back at her, _of course you would! Get it together! He is not real, it is not Professor Snape and you need to begin your day!_

Severus was sitting out by the oak tree for the second morning in a row. He used this area to clear his mind before the student were awake. He could not get himself together after the meeting with Dumbledore. Severus had served during the last rise and fall of Voldemort and it had taken everything out of him. Countless nights he could barely make it to Hogwart's entrance. He knew he would continue to pay for his actions becoming and being a Death Eater but a part of him wanted to believe it was over. Dumbledore knew of the countless Death Eaters on the loose and the only way to extract quality information was through Professor Snape. He had asked Snape to begin making contact with the known Death Eaters that were not captured or killed. The Dark Lord was gone, but his followers were still very much alive. Never forget you deserve this Severus, his mind hissed at him, nothing can make you good again. He had hoped that somehow he could forget his past, but deep down knew that was not possible. With that final though he made his way to the school so he could begin his day.

Hermione made her way to the Great Hall after her shower. She had tried to calm down while the water cascaded down her body but it was pointless. All she wanted to do now was push the dreams out of her head. She made an effort to put a smile on as she entered the Great Hall, but to her surprise there was no one there. Hermione looked up at the old clock and saw that it was only 4:00 am. She was in such a rush, she did not even stop to look at the time in her room. So she sighed and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

She was too deep in thought to realize another person coming towards her. All of a sudden both bodies collided and Hermione was leaning against something warm, no someone warm. She quickly looked up to see Professor Snape scowling.

"What exactly are you doing out at this time Miss. Granger?" Snape hissed, "I thought I would not have to suffer your presence until your detention tonight." His words were silky but felt like acid.

"I'm sorry Professor, I couldn't sleep and then-"

"Enough," he spat at her, "just go back to your rooms right now, or I might consider giving you another detention." And with that he turned on his heel and marched back down to the dungeons.

Hermione sat there staring as he swiftly walked down the hall. _Why must he insist on being so mean. I just want this damn year of potions over with!_ She then, quickened her pace and made it up to the common room. She climbed through the portrait hall and saw only Neville sitting in the room.

"Hey Neville, why are you up so early?" Hermione asked.

"I just couldn't sleep. Gram is getting older and I just worry about her. She was sick a few times over the summer," He said.

Hermione thought to the arguments she had with her parents and was grateful they were still alive. Neville had already lost his parents who were now in St. Mungo's and now his Gram was getting sick. She was definitely lucky she still had her family, but knew that they would be gone from her life soon. She could not live in both world's equally and made it clear to them she chose the wizarding world.

The rest of the day had gone by fast, and before she knew it, it was almost 8 o'clock and her detention with Snape was getting closer. She sat in the Great Hall with Harry and Ron, who were talking about Quidditch and barely paid her any notice until they realized what day it was.

"Hermione, isn't your detention with Snape tonight," Harry asked. "I'm surprised he didn't just give you it with Filch.

"Yeah it is," she sighed. She would not admit it, but was terribly nervous. She had been able to ignore her dream throughout the day, but now everything came back. The way the man's touch felt and the cool grass on her skin. She longed to sit by the oak tree, but knew that whoever that man was, he did not exist. There was no talk of Quidditch from the man and he was not touching her with a need fueled by hormones. He was definitely an older man and although she did not want to admit it, she began enjoying her dreams. It was the one time where she could feel peace and not the pressure of those around her. Of course Mcgonagall and Dumbledore wanted her to stay at Hogwarts and teach, the ministry wanted her as a worker, but she had no idea what she really wanted.

Finally she finished her dinner and when she saw Snape leave, she began her walk down to the dungeons. She had no idea what he had planned, but it was most likely cleaning up the mess left by the younger students or other menial tasks like organizing his cupboards. She had made the walk down to his office the longest she had taken, and made sure she arrived on time and no earlier.

When she arrived, she knocked lightly on his office door. No response. She knocked again, and heard him growl, "Come in".

Hermione walked into the dimly lit office. Professor Snape was marking essays at his desk. She waited until he put his quill down, then followed him into the potions classroom.

"As you can assume, the end of the first week has left me with a large amount of essays to grade." He said. His black eyes were fixed on hers while he spoke. "You will be grading the first years essays, and when you're finished you may leave. You should be capable of doing this task, but do it quietly and do not bother me while I work."

She stared back at him and felt shivers run through her body. She was slightly shaking and she saw his eyes light up with pride. He assumed she was scared but that was not the case. Since Hermione's dreams, she had been nervous around him and felt as if he knew. Part of her wanted him to ignore her and the other part wanted him to keep her mind occupied with idle chit-chat. When she realized she had been gawking at him, she quickly ducked her head down and reached for the essays to begin grading them.

_

An hour had already gone by and it was already past Hermione's curfew. She had enjoyed marking the essays with encouraging comments and helpful information to help them improve. She could see herself being a teacher, but she was still hesitant to the idea of staying at Hogwarts. She was deep into one of the last essay when she felt a presence behind her.

"Miss. Granger, it is past curfew. You can go now and come back tomorrow to finish," Snape told her.

"Sir, I'm almost done. Can I please finish this," She asked with her chocolaty eyes fixed on his.

"No Miss. Granger you have stayed too long. Now get out," He hissed. In truth, he was happy she had not finished and would be able to assign her the fourth year essays when she finished the first years.

"Sir, please, tomorrow is Saturday," She whined.

"That's enough Miss. Granger, now you officially have detention with me," He smirked as he assigned her a second detention. She rarely scolded for anything, and he would happily teach her about the real world. Everyone in Hogwarts praised her and constantly put her on a pedestal, but he would tear that down, while unloading his workload.

"Fine. Professor," Hermione said, placing extra emphasis on the world professor. She put her quill down and got up from the desk. She slammed her chair back in and angrily stormed off.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Granger. Your attitude will not be tolerated," He yelled as she left. He enjoyed causing his most intelligent student anxiety and thrived off what he considered to be fearl. _But she's not afraid of you,_ the voice in his head said. _Yes she is and I will make sure of it_ , he snapped back.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story.

: Thank you so much! I am also interested to see where Draco will end up as I am basically letting the story write itself. He has always been my crush when I was younger! This is still going to be a Severus/Hermione story, but Draco will also be popping up in this story.

Marenima Redwood: I am trying to update as much as I can! I have a busy life full of studying and chaos so I'm writing with every free moment!:)

Chapter 4: Three in One Week

Hermione was furious. _How dare he assign another detention! He's unbearable! And definitely not the man in my dreams,_ she thought. _I just can't believe him! I took my time and helped those poor first year's with their essays and this is how he repays me!_ Another part of her mind answered back, _possibly that not what he wanted. Why would he ever give students encouragement? No, he'd rather break them down. He thrives off fear, and I will not give that to him!_

She had made it almost halfway to her room when she collided with someone.

"Watch where you're going," she hissed, not realizing who it was.

"What are you doing out so late?" Malfoy drawled. He was intently staring at her. He had been out doing his head boy patrols of the corridor and heard someone in the hall. He did not think he'd be running into her.

"None of your business Malfoy, now leave me alone," She said acidly. She was frustrated with everything at the moment and she did not need this. He had looked at her during breakfast at the Great Hall, and in potions with no malice in his eyes, but now Hermione thought she must have mistaken his looks.

As she turned to storm off, she grabbed her arm, "Listen Hermione, I'm sorry," He began," Thank you for helping me in potions. I would have had to wait until midnight to regain my voice."

Hermione looked at him, and could not believe her ears. Had he just said sorry? The boy who had called her a mudblood repeatedly throughout their years together. She could feel his icy fingers laced around her wrist and before she could enjoy the calming feeling she pulled away, "Don't touch me Malfoy. You've been nothing but cruel to me. Why should I believe this isn't part of your plan to help your father," She spat

"I suppose you think I follow in his footsteps," He said with anger building up. "Even after I fought on your side!" He did not allow her to respond, and quickly turned away. He marched down the hallway muttering words Hermione could not make out.

She quickly turned back on her path to her room, after watching him leave. She was confused and upset, and frustration and could name thousands of other feelings that suited her boiling rage and her complicated emotions. She had expected him to be mean just like every year. It was a sense of comfort because he was predictable. She had also been tremendously confused when he had joined their side in the final battle. He had even stunned his own father who was extremely close to firing a spell at Harry. Why had he done this? Was it all planned?

When she arrived at her Head Girl room, she quickly cleared her mind of chaos and leapt into bed.

. , . , . , . , . , . , . , . , .

 _His hands moved gracefully over her body. Hermione was lying out under the old tree again by the lake. Her vision within the dream was better this time and she could make out his eyes. They were the same eyes that had stared at her during her detention. But instead of anger, they were filled with desire. Not the desire for sexual contact, but the desire to bring her happiness. Before she could shudder or move away, he pulled her closer to him. She felt calming waves move over her body as she leaned into his embrace. It was not the same feeling when she ran into him, this was different. Their bodies melted together and felt like one. She opened her mouth to speak and said, "Professor," in a questioning tone. She_ _wanted him to look at her and confirm her suspicion that is truly being him, but when he looked back his fa_ _ce was filled with confusion and let go of her as if her touch burned him. Before she could say or do anything the dream ended._

She woke up with tears in her eyes. Had she ruined the peaceful dreams she had gotten accustomed to? She had been stunned at first and even sick at the thought of her professor, but every dream brought more feelings for him forth. She always admired him for his intelligence, but never found him attractive physically. His nose was crooked, his hair a bit greasy, and he was twice her age, but his eyes. His eyes stared straight through her and she longed to look at them. She had come to love herself since she had grown out of her boyish figure. Over the summer her breasts had gotten bigger and her hips widened out, but the look she Professor gave her had slashed at her self esteem. She wanted to push her feelings for him so deep they'd never come up again, but knew that was impossible. She needed a distraction, something or someone to keep her mind occupied.

Hermione met Harry and Ron in the common room, then the trio left for breakfast.

"How was detention?" Harry asked.

"Did he make you clean every tiny splatter of potions on the floor like he made me?" Ron asked.

"No he had me grade essays," She sighed. "And now I have another detention!" She was getting angrier with every word and thought back to the previous night. She was angry not only at the detention she gave him, but the look he gave her in the dream.

"That's ridiculous," Ron cried. "That greasy git!" Harry gave Ron a look when he uttered the last sentence, but Hermione remained silent and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione desperately tried to listen to Parvati and Lavender trail on about the boys they had met that summer. She was not interested nor had ever been in their girly gossip, but always tried to look entertained. Parvati had stayed with Lavender, who took them both to various wizarding clubs. They met various amounts of men and even had slept with some of them. When Hermione heard this she was shocked. Not because they had done anything wrong, but because the thought really had not crossed her mind. She knew others were losing her virginity and she had almost to Ron out of curiosity, but had no real desire to do so. Of course she was curious, but wanted to wait. She wanted to be sure.

When breakfast was over she said goodbye to her friends and made her way down to the dungeons. The rest of the Gryffindors would be enjoying their Saturday, but she was stuck with Snape. I hate him! He is a greasy git and I don't know why I ever defended him! She thought. Maybe you're just made because he did not swoop you into his arms last night and instead gave you a horrific look, her mind sneered at her. Oh shut up! That man merely looks like Snape, it is not him and never will be! Hermione continued to argue with herself until reaching the dungeons. He hoped after finishing the last few essays she could leave, but knew that was very unlikely.

Snape sat in his office waiting for the Granger Girl. He had skipped breakfast and all he wanted was peace and quiet. He planned to be rude and to the point, not letting her pull him into a conversation. He would happily assign her another detention to lessen his workload and upsetting her seemed to work. Would it not just be easier to ask her for help? She would happily help you, a part of his mind wondered. No that's ridiculous, she does not need such a compliment, and she would not want to anyway. He was deep in thought when she knocked on the door.

"Come in," he growled.

Hermione heard him tell her to come in. It was a Saturday so she decided not to wear her school robes. She had quickly grabbed her Hogwarts button up shirt and one of her own skirts. The skirt went just above her knee and she pulled it down as she walked inside his office. He was again at his desk, scribbling notes on a piece of parchment. She decided to wait until he was done and took the time to examine his office. He had a Slytherin banner above his door and green curtains covering what appeared to be a door. He had cases and cases of books that went from the floor to the ceiling. She stared at the books trying to read the names. Some very tiny, and some were huge with some in between. His collection put Hermione's to shame and she desperately wanted to reach out and touch them. But she came back to reality when the sound of his clearing his throat reached her ears.

"Miss Granger, you are here for a detention, not lazily gaze at my books," He said slightly annoyed.

"I'm sorry Sir," Hermione said, staring directly at him. She was determined to keep her face unmoving and not allow him to anger her today, since she would only receive another detention. So she grabbed the first year essays from him, however she noticed the pile was heavier than she remembered. Hermione looked and saw he had added the fourth year essays as well. She sighed and got to work without giving him a single glance. Hermione forgot Snape was there while she feverishly finished the first years essays then moved on to the fourth years. Their essays were on the uses of dittany, and they were terrible. She found herself chuckling while reading some of the essays. She tried to write helpful things in the margins like _heals wounds not, causes them_ , or _this is a plant not an animal_. She wondered how any of them would pass this year's potion class and how they had made it this far without seriously injuring themselves. _At least Neville knew the information, he just could not use it when Snape loomed over him, but a majority of these students had no clue._

Snape sat at his desk marking sixth year essays while Miss Granger sat on his couch doing the fourth year's. He had tried to busy his mind with the essays, but found himself looking up to watch her. She had not worn her robes that have always covered her figure and he was shocked to see the young girl had grown into a woman. She had hips that swayed when she walked and had grown br- _stop! Stop thinking about that! She's your student Severus. You're being ridiculous. Grade you damn essays_ , the voice yelled at him. _I am merely observing, she is nothing but an insufferable know-it-all, who is doing my work for me!_ He again tried to concentrate on his essays but was interrupted when he heard her laugh at one of the essays. He had to stop a smile from forming on his lips. There had been many times he simply had to laugh out loud at the pathetic pieces of parchment turned in for homework. He would have gone insane if he did not.

When he finished his block of essays he stood up and walked towards her. "Did you finish the fourth years?" He asked. She shook her head no. "Then you may come either tomorrow or Monday night to finish them," he hoped she would argue so he'd be able to give her another detention but instead she gave him the essays and walked out. Very peculiar.

Hermione walked out of the potions classroom and sighed. She had been able to compose herself within his office, but she was furious. Another detention! He is ridiculous! I cannot stand him anymore! I Am the head girl and have gotten three detentions within a week. She was angry pacing a few feet away from his door when he heard a newly familiar voice.

"Is everything okay?" Malfoy asked as he moved closer to her, but not too close to scare her. He had been upset at her before but was too lonely to care who it was, he wanted some type of human interaction.

Malfoy had been walking around Hogwarts every Saturday and Sunday by himself since his father was forced into exile. The Slytherins did not fear him anymore and he had lost Crabbe and Goyle: his bodyguards. He had spent a miserable summer alone with his mother. She happy Lucius had been forced to leave them and live in hiding, and she showed this by bringing over different men whenever she could. Malfoy felt sick every day when he saw another one of Narcissa's suitors leaving in the morning. He knew his father deserved this, but it did not make him feel any better.

"Yes...actually no, nothing is okay!" Hermione shouted. "Your dear Head of House has assigned me detention three times. Just this week!"

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Malfoy said. He had no idea what to say to her. He had noticed Snape was even worse since the beginning of this year, but he assumed Hermione did not know why. Him and Snape had become closer after the Final Battle and had kept in contact over the summer. Snape had been surprised, but pleased when Draco had not joined the Voldemort.

"Thank you Draco," Hermione whispered, as she turned to leave.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story.

Marenima Redwood: Thank you so much!

: Thank you so much! I am also interested to see where Draco will end up as I am basically letting the story write itself. He has always been my crush when I was younger! This is still going to be a Severus/Hermione story, but Draco will also be popping up in this story.

 **A quick chapter before I go to bed! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Severus

Hermione was stunned at the way Malfoy was acting. She even felt slightly comforted by him after being terrorized by Snape. She was upset, angry and annoyed at the way Snape had treated her. She burst into the common room angrily to find Harry and Ron practicing Transfiguration.

"Crinus Muta," Harry said, causing Ron's hair to turn a mucky brown then fade away.

"It's _Crinus Muto_ ," Hermione said, smiling at them.

"Thanks Mione, how was detention with Professor Snape," Ron asked, spitting out the last two words like poison.

Hermione managed a half smile and said, "it was fine, but I need to sleep," Then she made her way towards her room. There was an entrance from the common room to her head girl room, but also one that led to the hallway. She was very tired and desperately wanted to sleep. She did not feel like explaining the whole ordeal to Harry and Ron, so she decided she would just keep quiet about her next detention. After her small outburst with Draco, she felt much better and for some reason felt the need to talk to him. His pale blue eyes were filled with such hurt and loneliness. This was a side of Malfoy, she had never seen before. _If only Severus was like that,_ a voice came from the depths of her mind _. His name is Professor Snape and he is a teacher and I am a student_ , she answered back. Possibly she did long for Professor Snape to care and treat her well, but she just wanted to sleep.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Again, Hermione lay on the cool wet grass. The lake was sparkling in front of her and the breeze roamed up her dress and made her shiver. She was alone this time. She sat up and looked around. There was a deep fog, but she could make out a figure looming by the tree. His head was down and he leaned against the big tree. She felt hollow inside without him next to her and wanted to reach out and touch him dearly. She slowly stood up, trying not to scare him away. Her green dress swayed against her thighs as she walked towards him. She reached out her hand and placed it on his cheek. He moved towards her before abruptly turning away. "Not now Hermione," he said. And with that he walked, away and Hermione's dream ended._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus sat at his desk, trying to finish his book he had started. He was trying to put Hermione's figure out of his head by throwing himself into book after book. He was finally able to enjoy his book when he was interrupted by a pecking sound. His black raven sat outside of his window on the ledge, with a small piece of parchment attached to his left leg. Snape walked over to the window and let the bird in. He let her in and stroked the bird's feathers. "Come Solivagant, what do you have for me?" The bird held out its left leg and Severus pulled the parchment from it. He opened it up and read it.

 _Severus,  
I have urgent news to discuss with you. Meet me in my office at 9:30.  
Dumbledore _

Snape looked at the clock, it was already 9:28 so he hastily put away his book and took the floo to the headmaster's office.

Snape arrived moments later in the large room. Fawkes was on his perch and Dumbledore sat at his desk. This time he had to wait for someone to finish writing. While he waited, he examined Dumbledore's face. His eyes were not twinkling and he looked gravely upset.

"Severus, thank you for coming on such short notice," Dumbledore said as he stood up and walked towards the Professor.

"Yes, well...what is it you wanted to speak about?" Snape asked, trying to appear disinterested in whatever the Headmaster was about to say.

"Well my boy, there has been more attacks on Muggles and I have to ask you a favor," Dumbledore began. "I know I asked you a few weeks ago to try and get into contact with any known Death Eaters, and were you able to?"

Snape shifted uncomfortably. "Yes Headmaster, it seems Vincent Crabbe and Jonathan Goyle have been in contact with Lucius. They do not trust me fully but I have been persistent without being obvious," Snape drawled.

"Thank you Severus, I can always count on you. My favor though, is that you somehow manage to get a meeting with them." Dumbledore looked extremely serious and Snape noticed how old he had gotten.

His face was even more wrinkled than it was and his eyes drooped more now. The Final Battle had taken a lot out of him. He was the one who found Severus bleeding to death from Nagini's bite. It had taken Dumbledore almost all of his strength the heal Snape's wounds. Snape often wondered if it was simply for his own benefit. Dumbledore had taken Snape in when he had come to him trying to save Lily. He had realized his mistakes and Dumbledore had trusted him. From then on Severus was the Order's spy and whatever Dumbledore commanded him, he did without question. There were many nights Severus stumbled into his own quarters inches away from death, but still never went to Dumbledore. He did not want to worry the old man and inside he felt his actions had made his suffering deserved. He deserved to writhe in pain under the cruciatus. He deserved the pain. He deserved humiliation. And he deserved loneliness the most. His decision to become a Death Eater had costed people their lives and sanity.

"Yes Headmaster," Snape said before turning towards the floo. He threw the floo powder in and was whisked away to his office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione woke up and stared at the ceiling for several minutes. Why must he do this? Even in dreams he is unbearable, she thought. Two nights had gone by with the same dream. It was Monday morning and potions were her last class. She also remembered her detention that night. She planned to talk to him. _Maybe he's not completely bad, she wondered. I could even offer to help him more._ Hermione had made up her mind. She was going to find out who Severus was, she was not content with just knowing Professor Snape.

Hermione pulled herself and made her way to the bathroom. After showering, she used crispus capillos lenis to get the desired look of her hair she wanted. Then she lightly applied makeup. She hardly ever wore makeup, but today she was done with feeling self conscious. She was back to the Hermione that developed over the summer and no man or professor was going to dictate her emotions, especially one from a silly dream.

Hermione made her way down to breakfast in the Great Hall and sat next to Harry. She was halfway through her breakfast when she felt someone staring at her. Hermione looked up to the head table and looked at each of the teachers before resting her eyes on Professor Snape. She had caught him looking at her, and she held his gaze. She would burn holes into his face before she looked away. Finally after a few moments he looked away and resumed his conversation with Professor Flitwick.

Hermione was pleased with herself and even though childish, she saw this as a win. She took her eyes off of him and caught pale blue ones also staring at her. They were filled with confusion, but also sadness.

Draco had watched the interaction between his Head of House and Hermione. He felt something boiling inside. He envied the way she stared at Snape and now could not take his eyes off of her. She had looked back at him and changed her expression. It was completely passive and he had no idea what was going through her mind. He quickly composed himself and looked away, pretending to be interested in the Slytherin's conversation.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione took her seats with Harry and Ron in the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. She took out her books, quill, ink, and completed essay. They had been assigned eight inches on what Inferi are. Hermione had gone above and beyond again and done 20 inches when she finally stopped herself. Harry had completed the assignment with ease because of his encounter with them, and Ron was still searching his bag for his essay that was most likely not there.

Professor Lupin collected all of the essays, except for Ron's and a few other students, then resumed his place at the head of the classroom. "Today we will be practicing the Firestorm spell that is used against Inferi," Lupin began. "We will be practicing the spell outside because of the large area needed. Grab your wands and follow me." Lupin lead the students out of the classroom, down the corridors and out the big doors of Hogwarts. Then he led the students toward the lake and they gathered on the beach. "Okay now make small groups and begin practicing." Professor Lupin commanded after telling the students about the spell.

Hermione joined Harry and Ron to the left of Lupin.

"How do we say this spell," Ron asked Hermione.

"It's _partis temporus_ ," Hermione answered, "and you move your wand in overhead circles. Wherever you want the flame to go you move you wand." She stepped back and said the spell as fire erupted from her wand. It circled around her and she controlled it with quick wand movements before she ended it and the fire climbed back into her wand.

"That was amazing Mione," Harry said with wide eyes. "I've only seen Dumbledore do it and you're almost as good as him."

Hermione smiled at her friend's compliment. She had always been good with spells and really anything academic. It also helped that she read through the course material several times over the summer.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

After dinner Hermione made left for her room. She went into the bathroom, reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair. She then took her jeans and t-shirt off, replacing them with a green sundress. She noticed it was the same from her dream and it made her choice all the better. She had detention tonight with Professor Snape. After tidying up her room, she made her way to the dungeons. She was in a good mood and would not let Professor Snape ruin it. She walked with her head up for the first time in days, but was still terribly nervous. She knocked on the door and heard him call her in.

She walked into the dimly lit office, but this time Professor Snape was already standing.

"Miss Granger, I will give you a decision," He said slowly. His silky voice washed over Hermione's body and she walked closer to him. "You can continue grading the pathetic excuses for essays or...you may help me brew the simple potions Madame Pomfrey


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story

Smithback & Amarenima Redwood: Thank you so much!

Mrs. Stockwell: Thank you so much for pointing out the ending! It did get cut off so I put it in the beginning of this chapter! Also I would love it if you could beta! Also as of now Snape is not having dreams of Hermione, it's only her as of now.

I will hopefully be posting another chapter later tonight and have used every possible minute to write more while I'm at work. Thank you to everyone who has read, favorited, viewed and reviewed! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Draco

" _Miss Granger, I will give you a decision," He said slowly. His silky voice washed over Hermione's body and she walked closer to him. "You can continue grading the pathetic excuses for essays or...you may help me brew the simple potions Madame Pomfrey needs."_

Hermione stood there shocked. Her passive facial expression turned to one of happiness, while Snape stood there scowling waiting for her answer.

"Well. what will it be Miss Granger," He asked.

"Yes Sir, I would love to," Hermione said, trying to contain her excitement.

"Do not get too excited Miss Granger," Snape hissed. "You will be brewing basic potions, and you must not dare steal from me." Snape gave her a stern looking, holding back his relief. He had taken up large amounts of his time brewing these potions and he knew she was capable of it.

The last sentence hit Hermione hard. She assumed he knew they had taken ingredients to make the Polyjuice potion in her second year, but hoped he forget. Unfortunately Snape remembered everything, and although he was impressed at her potion skills, he was still furious when he had to replace the stolen ingredients.

"Yes Professor," Hermione said with her head down.

"Good. Today you were be brewing a simple Pepper-Up potion. I assume you have the ingredients and instructions already memorized," He said silkily.

"Yes Professor, I will go to the classroom now to start it," She said, turning away, but Snape grabbed her wrist. His hands were cold like Draco's but bigger and stronger.

"You may use my private lab," He said looking into her eyes. "Just remember to clean up your work area, and absolutely no ridiculous chit-chat while I am working."

"Thank you Professor," Hermione replied. She was excited to work in his private labs, but also horriblly nervous.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The rest of the night went by quickly as Hermione made the potions, then bottled it up for Madam Pomfrey. She made sure her work space was pristine then left the lab. She was blown away at his lab when she first entered. One wall held thousands of ingredients and odd looking things in a jar. She could have spent the entire day looking at everything but knew she had to get to work.

On her way back Hermione could not help but smile. She had been trusted to go into his private labs, and did not receive a detention. He did not need to ask her to come back, it was like a silent agreement that she would be back the next night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape sat at his desk, while Hermione left. He was pleased with himself for allowing her to help him make the necessary potions. He had been working on grading essays, making contact with Death Eaters, and doing his own research. He decided the best thing for her to do was to brew the potions for Pomfrey. They were simple tasks that he could do with ease but without having to make those potions, he would have more time for his other duties. She was quiet the entire time and it allowed him to do his own work. He felt less empty as she worked the rest of the night on his work. He had not even thought to look at the clock and realized it was already 10:00 o'clock. He had kept her after curfew and had not even known it. The way they worked together was with such ease that he was not checking the clock every five minutes. _You enjoy her company Severus_ , the voice sneered. _No. She is merely helping me with my work. That insufferable know-it-all was only tolerable because she kept her mouth shut_. He would not admit that he had worked better than he was able to over the past weeks, or the sense of calm that embodied him. However after she left, he felt like something in him walked away with her and he was back to his pessimistic self.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was patrolling the hallways again. He was tired of sitting in a room of Slytherins and tired of trying to seem enthusiastic with whatever disgusting thing they were planning. Although the Slytherins did not bow to his feet anymore, Pansy was still chasing after him. She had tried throughout the past six years to get his attention and make him hers. Draco was never terribly interested in her and when he pretended he was, it was only when he was lonely. He had seen enough pain and evil in his life and wanted someone intelligent who could do something good in the world. Hermione, a voice in his head said. He tried to push the thought of her out of his head but failed. He had joined the side of light but was still a Pureblood, and could be friends with a muggle-born, but nothing more. He still had some of his father in him no matter how much he tried to push it out. Plus it angered him how Dumbledore favored the trio. He had been forced to join his father at Death Eater revels and Dumbledore had not helped. The only person who showed they cared was Professor Snape. He was the one who convinced Voldemort not to mark Draco, he said it would be too risky with Dumbledore already suspicious of Malfoy. But even though he was not marked, Draco was forced to watch the torture and killing of innocent Muggles and muggle-borns. He remembered the screams and would awake many nights in tears with sweat dripping down his face.

Draco had concealed his disgust well during the revels and soon Lucius began taking just him to massacre Muggles alone. He wanted his father used the cruciatus until the frail Muggle bodies gave out and submitted, then he would order Draco to cast the killing curse. Sometimes Lucius would command him to kill and torture some of the Muggles. He would ask his father if he could have privacy with the young Muggle girls and his father would often let him. Lucius saw this as his son wanting privacy to torture the girls sexually and physically, but when the door shut and they were alone, Draco would instruct the girls to scream then, after a few minutes just kill them. He hated to kill them, but if his father got a hold of the women they would suffer before dying.

Draco had been walking for a few hours when he heard footsteps coming from Snape's dungeon. He slowly crept towards the sound to find Hermione smiling while walking down the halls. She had looked completely different from the last time he saw her leaving Snape's office. She had the light in her eyes back and she walked softly.

"Hey Hermione," He said quietly, trying not to startle her.

Hermione quickly turned around, drew her wand, but put it down when she saw Draco. "We keep running into each other," she said.

"Yes we do…" Draco said quietly. She had swarmed his thoughts since the beginning of the year, but more so lately.

"Well, Goodnight Draco," She said turning away from him and heading for Gryffindor tower.

"I...yeah...goodnight," He said with an undetectable sadness in his voice. He had wanted to talk to her more, but had no clue what to say. Hi I'm Draco, my father was a death eater and i put Muggles to death, but would you like to be friends? He scowled at himself. She may be civil with him, but why would she ever want to be near him for longer than necessary. _But she did let you drink the rest of her potion,_ he thought. _Yes but what was the golden girl to do when a poor boy was in distress,_ he snapped back at himself. It was true, she had always come to the rescue of those in need. He still meant nothing to her, and Draco knew he would have to form the friendship if he wanted one. Just fighting with them during the Final Battle meant nothing after years of insults.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione happily finished her walk up to her Head Girl room. She was still stunned by the night's events. She was learning to, as the Muggles say, 'expect the unexpected'. Her interactions with Draco had been very strange but enjoyable. His big blue eyes were filled with such a high level of pain. He was able to keep the Slytherins from seeing it, but Hermione saw, she knew.

Hermione walked through her portrait hole to her room and collapsed on the bed. It had been a day filled with excitement and happiness, but she was still exhausted.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _Hermione was lying on the cool wet grass like every other dream. The sky was dark this time and it was late. She saw the moon reflecting on the lake and smiled to herself. It was absolutely beautiful. She was at peace in this spot and could not enjoy it since her recent dreams were filled with sadness. She turned to look to her side and saw a man lying next to her. It was her Professor again and he was looking up at the night sky. She lay back down and stared with him at the open sky. After a few moments she felt hands playing with her hair, but they were smaller. She turned to see Draco instead of Professor Snape. He was wearing a Slytherin shirt that matched her green dress and had a slight smile on his face. It was a charming smile and Hermione smiled to herself. She felt the hand pull away and when she turned over it was Professor Snape scowling at her. She tried to speak, but nothing came out and then the dream ended._

Hermione woke up confused. So far her dreams only had her Professor in them, but now Draco had made an appearance. The way he smiled was calming, as he played with her hair. She was more comfortable with him but there was no true spark when she sat next to him. When her dreams about Professor Snape began, she was filled with feelings she couldn't explain that threatened to explode. It was more nerve racking with him, but she enjoyed it. She sat in her bed thinking about the dream and nothing made sense to her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next two weeks went by quickly. Hermione would spend time studying then walk down to Snape's office and begin brewing. She was left alone during this time and given a single nod when she arrived and when she left. She had become accustomed to his coldness and grew to not expect any compliments. It was frustrating sometimes, but she knew better than to expect her potions master to yell cries of joy when she completed harder potions. However she did yearn for his approval and with her dreams becoming more intimate every night she would have enjoyed a closeness with him. Unfortunately, she was only a student and he was her teacher. A relationship between the two would be dangerous and Dumbledore would somehow find out. Snape could be suspended or fired, but since Hermione was of age, he would not go to Azkaban. Hermione however, would be shunned by her classmates, and even though her dreams tried to persuade her it was worth it, she would not take such a chance. Furthermore she assumed he would never want anything that sort to happen between them.

Hermione made her way down to the Great Hall in a hurry. She had woken up late again, and this time it was already 7:45. She was always to first to any given place and most likely the last to leave. Lateness was never associated with her, but now she was sleeping more to enjoy the embraces her and Sever- no, Snape, shared. She quickly scolded herself for using his first name, then entered the Great Hall. Harry and Ron were giving her a questioning look, and she knew she would have to explain her lateness. They had not questioned her the first, second or eighth time she was late, but the questions had been stalled long enough.

"Mione, is everything okay?" Harry asked. His voice was quiet and he did not want to sound like he was accusing her of anything. "You've just been late for the last week and a half and we worry about you…"

"Yeah Mione, we have missed you," Ron said. He was not talking about her physical presence but her mental one. When they talked, she was lost in her mind and even though she tried to look interested, they knew she was not.

"Yes...I uhh, have not been feeling so well," She answered, looking down at her plate.

"Are you sure there isn't something else?" Harry asked. He was determined to find out what was wrong with his best friend.

"Well actually...I have...just...just been upset," She began. "My parents and I had an awful argument before term and I haven't heard from them, I'm just worried." She figured telling them about the fight with her parents was better than talking about her dreams. _Hi Harry, Hi Ron. So I've been having dreams of our lovely Professor Snape you hate so much. Also Draco has been in them and don't you just love his big blue eyes?_ No, she thought, that would not work. They would be furious with her even though they were her best friends.

After the conversation with Harry and Ron had gone on for about ten minutes she was satisfied they had believed that was the only thing bothering her and after breakfast the trio left for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Later that day in potions class, they were making Draught of the Living Dead. Hermione has been, as always prepared and recited the ingredients and uses for Snape, and he turned away hiding a grin. Since she had been helping him, the potions classes became more tolerable and he rarely insulted her. No one really seemed to notice or care, except for Draco. He had stared at Professor Snape with daggers in his eyes. He hated the way he talked to Hermione now and how her cheeks turned red. He had avoided her for a couple weeks to see if she would make contact, and she unfortunately did not. He was upset at first, but now he was ready to talk to her.

After class ended and they were packing up their bags, he took extra time, waiting for Hermione. He saw Snape glaring at him, but would not let that bastard scare him away. When Hermione was done packing her things away and walking towards the door, he followed her a few feet behind.

"Hermione," he whispered.

She turned around to see Draco. Normally she would have expected one of his various insults, but now he was different. "Yes," she said smiling.

"Would you maybe fancy a walk around the school?" Draco asked, trying to sound uncaring. Her smile had warmed his entire body and his heart was racing. He pulled his hand through his hair and straightened his robes, waiting for her response.

After a while Hermione responded, "Yes, I would," she said turning away.

He was stunned and only had a few minutes to react. "Okay, meet me near the front entrance after dinner," Draco yelled as she walked down the hall. He was overjoyed at her response and walked back to his room trying to contain his excitement. He quickly smiled to himself before replacing the smile with an arrogant facial expression.

While Draco walked towards his room, Snape leaned against the classroom door. _That stupid, idiotic brat thinks he can just whisk her away in his arms. She's too good for him._ He shouted in his head. _S_ nape had seen the way he looked at her and the way they worked together in potions. _Maybe you like her, Severus,_ the annoying voice purred _. No, I most definitely do not_. And with that he stalked into his room.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story! I had a big long outline of my story and it has not been used, this story had been writing itself!

Amarenima Redwood: Thank you!

Chapter 7: Phoenix Falling

Draco sat in the Great Hall with his half eaten plate of food. He was too nervous to eat due to his meeting with Hermione after dinner. It had taken him two weeks to ask her to walk with him and he was not going to ruin his chance with her. He would be completely content with just walking and talking with her, but he'd also love to hold her or even kiss her. _Stop it, his_ father's voice shouted in his head, _she is nothing but a filthy mudblood. You're being a pathetic schoolboy._ He scowled at that thought. Draco had tried to put his father's thoughts out of his head, but they always crept back in. _You know nothing father, she's so much more than that._ Draco argued with his father in his head throughout the rest of dinner. Lucius had already ruined his innocence and childhood with forcing him to endure the real horrors of the world and he was done. He slammed his fists on the table, drawing the attention of his other Slytherins and made his way to his room. Dinner was not over yet and he did not want to seem too eager to see Hermione, so he would show up at the front entrance just a little late. Since 7th years had been granted the permission to stay out until 9:30 he would at least an hour with her if he showed up at 8:15.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Severus spent dinner pacing back and forth in his chambers. He had ordered his food to be sent to his sitting room and had not touched it. First Hermi- no, Miss Granger, had decided to see Draco tonight and then he had received a grim letter from Professor Dumbledore. He was told to come to the headmaster's office at 7:30 and it was only 7:15. He read the letter over and over again.

 _Severus,  
Please come to my office at 7:30. I have terrible news. I'm assuming you had no knowledge of this.  
Dumbledore_

He had no idea what the old man was referring to and knew that he would be blamed, at least by himself, for not finding out about whatever it was sooner. He scowled at the clock and at 7:20 he could no longer wait. He grabbed the floo powder shouted, "Headmaster's Office," and disappeared into the fireplace.

"Severus," Dumbledore said, looking shocked. "I did not expect you for another ten minutes, but I suppose you could not wait another minute."

"What is so urgent, you had to interrupt my nice private dinner," Snape spat.

"We both know you have not even touched your food," Dumbledore said, inspecting him. After a long pause, he spoke. "It's about Miss Granger."

Everything from the beginning of school flooded into Snape's head. He cursed himself for stealing glances at the Gryffindor table and thinking about the way her skirt swayed and fell just above her knees. However, he did not want to expose this if that Headmaster was referring to something else so he just stayed quiet.

"Her parents Severus...they're dead." The Headmaster said after a few minutes.

Snape took a few steps backward trying to ground himself. For a brief moment the look a look of horror swept across his face, then he regained his apathetic expression and spoke. "And why are you telling me this and not Mcgonagall?" Snape asked.

"Because, my boy, you have been growing closer to her, and also you have established connections with the Death Eaters in hiding…" Dumbledore spoke softly, the twinkle in his eyes was gone. He had finally said it. He did not need to ask if Snape knew outright, Snape knew the question was in this sentence.

"If you are asking if I knew, you are a fool." Severus shouted. "Of course I did not know! I would have stopped it…" The last sentence came out in a painful whisper. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him. How was he supposed to tell her, surely the Headmaster would put the burden on him. He felt the guilt splash inside of him like acid. It had already started eating at him in just a few moments. I could have done more...I could have stopped this. He cursed himself.

"Do not tell her tonight Severus, let her enjoy her evening…" Dumbledore sighed. Snape did not reply, but sneered at the older man and marched to the floo. He threw down the powder in anger and returned to his rooms.

When he arrived in his room, he collapsed in his chair by the fireplace. He was overcome with guilt, sadness, regret, and utter despair. How could he tell her? What we should say? She just started to trust me...she comes here every night...would she ever come back. He had no power to argue with himself tonight. He wanted her with him, and in this moment of weakness he accepted it. Before returning to his desk, he grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey and his book.

He had no concept of time as he drank glass, after glass of the drink. It was old and tasted foul but he did not care at all. He wanted to subdue his feelings of guilt and shame. After the bottle was halfway gone, he began to forget and slipped in and out of sleep while he sat at his desk. Before he decided to retire to his rooms, he heard a knock. He stood up trying to regain his control over his emotions. "Come in," he barked.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione had decided to let Professor Snape she would not be coming to his lab today. She had already made plans with Draco and figured he would understand, so she made her way down to the dungeons. She had worked in his lab every night and had even taken time off of studying to assist him. Although she would rather be walking with Professor Snape, she was still happy it was Draco. He had been so much nicer to her and they worked well in potions class.

When she arrived at Snape's office, she knocked, and heard him say to come in.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but I have made plans tonight and I won't be able to come and brew the potions tonight," Hermione spoke quickly. She was terribly nervous and did not see the state her Professor was in.

"With Draco?" He hissed. His voice was icy and cold. She glared at her.

"Yes...I uh…" Hermione began.

"Just nothing. Get the fuck out of my chambers, this instant," He roared.

Hermione stood there in shock. Tear were building up in her eyes as she took in his words. Why is he being like this? She thought.

"Have fun with your Slytherin," he spat, "I'm sure he'll enjoy you." Snape was disgusted with himself as the words spilled from his mouth. They were filled with anger, hate and most of all jealousy.

Hermione could not stand this anymore and the tears fell from her eyes and burned her cheeks. She turned around and ran from his office. She was crying so loudly she did not hear him curse himself or apologize. She was so distraught and needed someone to comfort her. Hermione ducked into one of the deserted hallways, sunk to the floor and sobbed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco was lying on his bed waiting for the minutes to go by. He stared at the clock for the hundredth time, and it was 8:03. He was done waiting, he collected himself and left his room. He walked down the corridors when he heard a noise. He figured it was nothing and continued walking, but he heard it again. He followed the sound and slowly crept towards it. When he turned the corner, he saw Hermione crumpled up on the floor crying. She hadn't heard him and he stood there unmoving. He had made Pansy cry numerous times when he pushed her away but had never cared. Now he was watching the girl that consumed his mind crying.

"Hermione...It's me Draco," he said slowly moving towards her. She didn't respond and continued to cry, so he put a hand on her shoulder.

Hermione looked up, startled, then leaned into Draco's arms. He held her there while she cried. She cried for herself. She cried for Snape, and she cried for the way she had been deceiving Harry and Ron. She still did not want to tell them about working with Snape; she knew they wouldn't understand. But Draco….Draco will.

Draco held Hermione in his arms as she cried. He felt anger boiling inside him. He knew Snape had something to do with this. What had they been doing every night? Had he used her then thrown her away when he was satisfied. He held her tight and she clung to him. He feared someone would see them, and knew Hermione could not stand the embarrassment of any one knowing she sat in the hallway crying, and being held by a Slytherin. He picked her up and began walking towards his room. The whole way there she did not protest or flinch away from him, instead she moved into his arms.

Draco had no idea what to do with her. He carried her in through his portrait hole, making sure no one was looking. He laid her on his bed and went to turn away, but she pulled him closer. He had know idea how long they lay there, but they did. He allowed the Gryffindor to cry her eyes out and stain his shirt with mascara. Finally after a long time, she looked up at him. Her eyes were red and her skin blotchy.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Pro..Prof...Professor Sn..Snap," was all Hermione could say before bursting into tears.

Draco held her tighter as she continued crying. _That bastard. He will pay._ He was disgusted at the Professor _. Hermione was so sensitive, so innocent, and he had torn that from her. I will kill him. He will never hurt my Hermione again._ He was filled with rage as he noticed her breathing slow. She was asleep, in the Slytherin's dungeons, in the Head Boy room, with her childhood enemy.

After some time, Draco got up from the bed. He covered her in his green sheets and made his way to his couch. He had all new furniture in his room and did not mind the couch. His mother had insisted she buy all new furniture for her son. Now that Lucius was gone, she had to keep up appearances. She convinced Dumbledore to allow her son to bring his new furniture and that it would make him feel better after the "tragedy" that happened with his father. She believed buying things and furnishing Draco's new room would heal his wounds from his father leaving, but she left deep gashes every time a new man left in the early morning from her bed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The night Hermione spent in Draco's bed, she dreamed of nothing. It was like she took a dreamless sleep potion, and slept comfortable under his Slytherin themed comforter. She had cried until her body had no energy and then fell asleep.

She slowly opened her eyes, but did not recognize the room. She was confused, but then everything from the night before came back to her. She felt like such a fool crying in front of Draco, so she quietly pulled the blankets down and got out of his bed. Before leaving, she stopped and saw him sleeping peacefully on the couch. She watched the boy as his chest moved up and down. He had been the one there for her...the one she needed after last night's events. Harry nor Ron would have understood. They would not have gathered her in their arms and held her till she cried to sleep. His cold body had felt good against hers.

She slowly left his room and began her walk back to Gryffindor tower. Her mind was racing and she was thankful it was Saturday and could sleep the rest of the day away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Snape woke up, his back aching and his head pounding. After finishing the first bottle of Fire Whisky and then half of another, he had passed out on the couch. Before he let his mind run rampant, he grabbed, a strong Hangover Potion he had brewed, and drank the entire contents. After he sat down at his desk the memories of last night flew back into his mind. He was disgusted at his behavior and reached for the rest of the unfinished Fire Whiskey but stopped himself. _I have to be sober today. I have to tell her what happened..._ He thought. His body shook and he ran to the bathroom. He threw up whatever was in his stomach from the day before, and fell to the ground. I have just destroyed the only good thing in my life, and now I have to tell her possibly the word thing she'll ever hear.

After wallowing in self pity, he stood up and walked towards the door. He was going to find her. He had made it halfway down the corridor when he saw the Head Boy's portrait swing open. More feelings of disgust flooded him. _I have led her straight into his arms_. He was going to release his anger of Draco, so he quickened his pace towards the room, but was horrified to see Hermione walk out. He stopped dead in his tracks. _What have I done..._


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story!

Mrs. Stockwell: Yes, I did not like to do this, but I felt it was necessary.

Amarenima Redwood: Poor Hermione is right! But she is a strong girl.

 **I know this is a short chapter so hopefully I can get one up later tonight!**

Chapter 8: Ashes

Draco woke up on his couch to find Hermione had left. He felt sadness creep into him and the same hollow feeling he had felt without her. Last night had been filled with tears, but he was just happy to comfort her. He would be content holding her for the rest of his life.

He got dressed and left his room to go to the Great Hall. The students were already eating, laughing and talking. He sat towards the end of the table away from the rest of the Slytherins. He put his hands on his head, not caring about the looks the Slytherins gave him. He wanted to go to her and comfort her, but did not want to upset her more. _Maybe she just needs time,_ he thought.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape stood in the corridor watching her leave. Her body sunk into itself as she walked away from him. She had not seen him follow her up to her head girl room. When she was about five feet from her portrait hole he spoke. "Hermione," he said, walking towards her.

Hermione turned around to see Snape. She had never heard him say her first name, but she was too upset to care. She glared at him, "What do you want _Professor_?" She asked with acid in her voice. She looked at him and saw his usually perfectly straight robes in a mess. His appearance was disheveled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Please...just come with me," He pleaded, placing his hand on her shoulder. He had to tell her about her parents. Snape wished it was someone else who would break the news, but Dumbledore had asked him to.

"No. Get away from me," Hermione said as she pushed him away. She furiously climbed into her portrait hole and left the Professor standing outside.

Snape had not had time to think as she shut the door in his face. _You have ruined everything, just leave her be,_ his mind tried to convince him. _No! She has to know. I don't care if I have to break the door down, this cannot wait!_ He shouted in his head. Snape began pounding on the door. It was minutes before the Gryffindor showed up and icily invited him in.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione heard pounding on the door. She was absolutely heartbroken. She hated to admit it, but she had begun to develop feelings for the potions master, but now all she felt was hatred. She tried to ignore the pounding as a new batch of tears slid down her pale cheeks. They stung her dry eyes and slid down her face. After several minutes she walked towards the door. Every step felt like she was exerting all of her energy. She slowly opened the door and stared at him. "Come in, you have five minutes to tell me whatever absurd thing you have to say," She said. She had regained her composure of coolness that could freeze lava, but the tears still continued.

"Miss Granger...please sit down," he gestured to the chair near her fireplace.

"No. You will not tell me what to do Snape!" She shouted. The sadness and pity she felt last night had turned into anger.

"Fine," He began, "I have to tell you some dreadful news and I would advise you to be seated."

Hermione did not sit, but crossed her arms. She would not let him manipulate her with whatever "terrible news". _It's probably something having to do with his potions lab. Maybe he smashed a vial of my Calming Draught or needs more for Madame Pomfrey, or maybe-_

"It's your parents…" Snape spoke softly and looked into her red eyes. He knew he had caused the tears that were spilling out of her, and now more would definitely come.

"They're dead?" Hermione stated this rather than pose it as a question.

"Yes Miss Granger, I'm afraid so. They were attacked last night by Death Eaters," He was waiting for the hysterics to start, but she stood there with an unwavering expression facial expression. Her face had lost everything he had come to known and was replaced with a stone cold shield.

Hermione stood there. She knew it was bound to happen, but that did not make it hurt any less. The last time they spoke was the stern goodbyes as she left for the Hogwarts Express. She could see the regret in their eyes for allowing her to become a part of this world. If they had their way, they would have built a library in their home so she would never have to leave. They were always terrified every time their daughter left the house, and Hermione was too stubborn to stay. She had screamed at them the night before she left for King's Cross.

Before Hermione let down her shield and cried, she ran from the room. She ran and ran and ran until she was at the front doors. She opened them and left for the school grounds. She made her way to the lonely tree by the lake. She felt another round of tears fall down her face, with the guilt washing over her body. _I should have been there. If it wasn't for me, they'd still be alive,_ she thought, _I ran from them, when they would have given me anything I asked for. I could have been there… I should have been there…_

Hermione had passed out on the grass. The cool air washed over her body, but she was too tired to care. Her dreams had been filled with images of Death Eaters torturing her parents. She knew they had to of been vicious with her parents. With Harry's gone, Ron's too protected to hurt; Hermione's parents were the perfect choice. They could release their anger on the poor defenseless Muggles. Even though Hermione may not have been able to defend her parents alone against several Death Eaters, she still blamed herself.

It was getting dark out, and Hermione had classes tomorrow, so she got up from the ground. She brushed her robes off and started walking towards the castle's entrance. She was determined to push through the sadness. She had seen Harry do it when he lost his parents and Sirius, Ron do it when he lost Fred, and now it was her turn.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione walked into the common room to, thankfully, find only Ron and Harry sitting near the fireplace. She had not bothered to conceal the hurt in her eyes, and she looked like a complete mess.

"Mione what's wrong?" Harry asked, running towards her. He looked shocked to see his friend in this state of turmoil.

Hermione stood there for a long time looking at the boys. She tried to speak, but no words came out, so instead, she fell into their arms. They held her for a long time before she finally spoke, "My parents," was all she said, and all she had to.

The boys were confused at first, but then everything fell into place. They were dead, and she had just found out.

"I'm so sorry, Hermione," they said in unison as they held the girl tighter in their arms.

"It was the Death Eaters, Lupin warned us about...I should have been there," She cried, before breaking into more tears.

"Hermione," Harry said, pulling away from her. His voice was rough and he thought back to when Sirius had died. "There is nothing you could have done." He had felt this feeling before. When his godfather died, he blamed himself. If he had not been so quick to rush into the Ministry, maybe Sirius would still be alive. It had taken Harry months to listen to others around him. It was not his fault.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story!

Amarenima Redwood: Again, thank you so much. You are Excellent!

Unfortunately it's about to get rocky and painful before it gets happy.

Chapter 9: Phoenix Rising

The next couple of weeks floated by as Hermione pushed the death of her parents out of her mind. She constructed a shield to protect her from the pain and guilt she felt. The only time she had cried since the day she heard of their deaths, and telling Harry and Ron. They had held

her until she could cry no more.

Hermione woke on a Sunday morning to find Dumbledore's phoenix, Fawkes, knocking on her window. She sprang from the bed and let the phoenix in. It had been two weeks since Snape informed her of her parents death and she had not heard from Dumbledore. Professor Mcgonagall, along with the rest of her teachers tried to reach out to her, but with no luck. Hermione only said a few words when they talked and the teachers saw this as her way of coping. She had not even allowed Harry or Ron to bring up the subject and would leave the room whenever they tried.

Hermione opened the parchment and read the letter.

 _Hermione,  
Please join me for dinner tonight.  
Dumbledore _

Hermione rolled the parchment back up and stuck it on her bedside table. This letter would have been helpful earlier, when she had just found out, but now she dreaded meeting the Headmaster. She did not want to cry or spill her remorseful feelings anymore, she wanted to fight. In that moment Hermione realized that she must. Harry was able to defeat Voldemort after so much loss, and what could stop her from ripping the last of the Death Eater's souls out. _I may not come for them anytime soon...but I will...and they will wish they were dead,_ she thought. Today a new Hermione was born.

Hermione got up from bed and made her way to the bathroom. She had rarely gone to classes, and most days she would not even leave the bed, but today was different. She turned the water on and got into the shower. After declining to take care of herself for so long, the warm water felt wonderful on her body. She leaned her head back and allowed it to trickle down her face. Hermione massaged the conditioner into her hair and washed her body before continuing to enjoy the warm water. When she had finally felt clean, she left the shower and began drying herself off. She looked in the mirror and saw she had lost some weight from not eating. She had food sent to her but usually avoided it and claimed she just wasn't hungry.

Hermione wrapped her towel around herself and left the bathroom. She walked to her closet and starting looking for something to wear. She chose a nice red blouse and a matching skirt. She applied her makeup, making sure they include darker shades, then waiting for her dinner with Dumbledore.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Professor Snape rose from his bed and walked to his office. He had been sulking in his own self pity for two weeks now and still was not ready to give it up. His chambers felt so empty without Hermione brewing potions in his lab. In the morning he had told her what happened to her parents, he had went to the lab and smashed every jar, vile, and test tube he saw. When he was done his lab was a complete mess and for several days he left it that way, until his Slytherins complained about the awful smell seeping through to the common room. But even with the physical mess cleaned up, he was still damaged inside. He had stopped himself so many times from going to see Hermione or writing her. And as he began another letter crumpled it up and lit it on fire. _She'll never forgive me. I have ruined everything_ , he thought. He had tried reasoning with himself, but he was convinced she hated him.

Snape stood up as he heard a knock on the window. It was Fawkes with a roll of parchment. _What do you want now old man?_ He stalked towards the window, opened up the latch, and took the parchment from the phoenix.

 _Severus,  
Please join me for dinner tonight.  
Dumbledore_

 _Great,_ he thought, _the Headmaster has decided to try and fix "poor Severus". I wonder what he has planned this time. Maybe lemon drops could cure my sadness._ He gave a slight chuckle at the thought. _Dumbledore always believed those damn things could cure anything._

He looked at the clock and saw it was already 5:30 so he walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. His hair had become extra greasy since Hermione had been gone, and today was no exception. He stepped into the shower and washed his hair thoroughly, washed his body, then stepped out to dry himself. He chose his new favorite robes that appeared even darker. They made him appear even paler, if that was possible, but he did not care, it was only the Headmaster. With his shower and slowly dressing, he had wasted twenty-five minutes, so he stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the Headmaster's Office.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione could not wait any longer and although she was fifteen minutes early, she started walking towards the Headmaster's office. She reached his office quicker than usual and was let in after she said "Strawberry Sorbet" to the gargoyle.

"Hermione," the headmaster said, beaming at her. She could still detect the sadness in his eyes, but returned his smile.

"Headmaster," She replied.

"Please sit down, my dear, you're a little earlier, but I'll have the house elves bring up the dinner now," He said. Dumbledore was closely watching her as she sat down. He was amazed and how she concealed her feelings. Harry had screamed and projected his feelings outwards like Ron, while she kept them locked inside. "I called you here to talk abou-" he began but was interrupted.

Professor Snape appeared in the fireplace. Hermione stared at him with disbelief. She had been enjoying her dinner with Dumbledore, but now it was entirely different. In truth, she did miss him, but wanted to forget about him to lessen the pain of their absent friendship.

"Our second guest has arrived," Dumbledore said after a long pause. "Please sit down Severus," he motioned to the chair next to Hermione.

Hermione stiffened as he sat down next to her. She wanted to forget everything that had happened, but assumed he was also furious with her. _Why would he ever forgive you after you slammed the door in his face, then ran away from him,_ a voice in her head said. _No, he's the one who pushed me away, then realized he had to deliver the terrible news to me._ She sat in her chair pretending to be interested in Fawkes. She had always loved the way phoenix's could raise themselves up from the ashes. She had heard news that crippled her and had burned her to ash, but now she would rise again.

"I do not see why _he_ has to be here," Hermione hissed.

"It's not like I knew you'd be here Miss Granger," Snape half heartedly hissed. He wanted to push all his feelings of guilt down but couldn't. He stared at her with hurt in his eyes, and she would not spare him a glance.

"Children." Dumbledore said, "Your dispute has gone on long enough. I believe it has been over two weeks since the last time you have spoken."

Both Hermione and Severus looked up at the Headmaster. It was true, they had avoided each other and had both been spending every available moment locked in their rooms.

"Severus you have been late to supple Pomfrey's supplies, and Miss Granger, you have barely attended class. I do not care if you hate each other, but this has gone on long enough," Dumbledore said sternly. "You both need to reconcile or at least attempt it."

 _No, no, no._ Hermione thought, _He is the insufferable one. I will not let myself fall into his arms like nothing has happened._ She was furious that Dumbledore called them both without telling them. _He definitely would not have shown up if he knew I was going to be here. He hates me…No! You are done wallowing in self pity, pull yourself together Hermione!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Severus stared at Hermione as the Headmaster spoke. He would love to make the last few weeks disappear and have everything back to normal but it was just wistful thinking. _She will never forgive you, Severus. You have failed her when she needed you the most. I bet Draco was gentle with her_ , the voice in his head ridiculed him. The Professor sunk down into his chair and put his head in his hands.

"Miss Granger," he looked up at her. "I have not acted properly and I hope we can at least be civil with each other."

Hermione stared down at him incredulously. "You have acted like a git Professor!" She yelled. The anger was bubbling in her at his pathetic apology.

"Miss Granger! I am still your teacher and will be respected as such," he yelled back. He wished he could take the words back as he spoke them. She looked hurt. When she was in his labs they were not teacher and student, but oddly formed partners. Yes, it had started off by giving her one detention, then a few more, but she had come to his lab without any disciplinary obligations.

"Well, it is getting quite late, so I will be retiring to bed," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger you may return with Severus to his chambers via the floo then head to Gryffindor tower. The Headmaster knew that walking from his office to her room would be faster, but hope they would be able to discuss whatever needed to be without him interfering.

"Fine, let's go Professor," She said, standing up and marching to the floo. She was enraged and shifted away from the Professor as he stood in the fireplace with her and threw the floo powder down.

When Hermione and Snape entered his room, she took in the sweet smell of the room, forgetting how angry she was.

"If that is all I will be on my way," she hissed turning away from him.

"No, Hermione…" Snape said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Goodnight Professor," Hermione shouted as he pulled away from him.

"Come back this instant Miss Granger," he yelled as she walked to stand in front of the door. "You have let your hatred for me go on long enough! Dumbledore even said it, we must work together."

"I do not have to do anything with you," she snapped.

"Please don't go…" Professor Snape pleaded as he watched her push past him and leave his room. _Why must she be so difficult, such a know-it-all, insufferable, annoying, beautiful, intelligent - No! Stop this right now!_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once Hermione was out of his room she ran down the hall. _He thinks he can control me? I'm just a student to him? But yet he was so upset when I was with Draco?_ The old Hermione would have accepted his feeble apology, but this was the new Hermione. _I think I'll go see Draco right now,_ she thought. Hermione quickly turned around and headed for the Head Boy's room.

When she got to his portrait hole, she looked around to make sure no one was there, and knocked on the door. After a few moments Draco swung open the door. He was shocked to see her there, but happy nonetheless.

"Hermione...Uh..please come in," he said stepping to the side. It had been two weeks since they last spoke and that was under terrible circumstances. He suddenly remembered the events of that night and secretly hoped he could comfort her again. He longed to hold her and play with her small curls.

"Hey Draco," Hermione said, giving him the girliest smile she could manage. She walked through the door and looked around his room. When she was here last she could not appreciate the beauty of his room. The walls were similar to hers, but Slytherin banners fell from the ceiling and his furniture was marble with green fabric. The room was breathtaking and she enjoyed the sight of the room as much as the sight of him. _He won't hurt you like Snape, her mind said, and this will definitely hurt Snape._

Hermione moved closer to Draco and placed her hand on his cheek, "I've missed you Draco," she purred.

"I missed you too, Hermione," the young Slytherin said. His mind was racing as she placed her hand on his cheek. He felt like everything was right in the world and pulled her closer. Her hair smelled like cinnamon and he noticed it had lost it's bushy-ness since the beginning of the school year. He loved the way her slender body felt against his and wanted nothing more than to stand here all night in her embrace.

Hermione felt guilt sweep over her, but quickly pushed it out. She was going to hurt Snape. Hurt him the way he hurt her. He had screamed at her the last time, maybe this time she could really upset him. She was not the quiet school girl anymore, but a strong cool phoenix that had risen from the ashes. She moved into his embrace and kissed his neck, causing him to shiver. She pulled away from him and looked into his big blue eyes. They were glistening with hope, love and a sprinkle of lust.

Draco looked at Hermione. She is everything he had come to want this year. She would be the light in his darkness. He was ecstatic when she arrived at his door and now she was causing his body to quiver at every kiss she planted. _I will give her everything,_ he thought, _she will forget, Snape, she will truly be mine._

Hermione continued kissing his neck, then looked up into his eyes again. They leaned into each other and kissed. He was cold but comfortable against her warm lips. She grabbed his hand and slowly led him over to his bed. She climbed up onto the bed and motioned for him to join her. She was going to lose the one thing she kept tonight, and it would be out of a lustful revenge, but that did not mean she couldn't enjoy it.

Draco was astounded at her confidence. The Gryffindor had taken the lead and was now laying on his bed. He crawled next to her, but she pulled him on top of her. He started kissing her. He kissed her neck down to her beautiful chest. Her breasts filled out her blouse and he took a minute to admire her body. He straddled her perfectly shaped hips, her toned stomach was exposed, her chest gracefully rose and fell, her hair fell on her shoulders, her lips were perfect size, and her eyes melted him. She was absolutely stunning. He felt something more than lust for the girl, he wanted her to be his. He did not care if she said no when he asked her, "are you sure Hermione?" He would be satisfied if this was all he got in a lifetime.

"Yes Draco, please." She whispered with lust in her voice, "I want this." She had meant it, but for all the wrong reasons. Hermione did enjoy the way he felt against her body, but it was just physical. She enjoyed his company and friendship, but this was nothing emotional. She started undoing his tie as he continued kissing her. She had never done this before and was somewhat glad it would be with him. _Professor Snape would not take your virginity,_ a voice in her head laughed. _Shut up! He is gone tonight! I do not care about him! I just want to make him hurt!_ She screamed back at the voice. She was going to enjoy this night and not allow Severus to interrupt her pleasure. She finished undoing his tie and buttons when he looked up at her again.

"Are you sure Mione, we can stop," he said again.

"No Draco. Stop asking," She said, partially annoyed. _Why is he choosing to be the good guy now._

Draco was terribly nervous as he lifted her shirt up. She was perfection and he felt dirty compared to her. He wanted to let her know she could stop anytime. He did not want to force her. He cared more about Hermione than he had for anyone else in such a short time. At this moment Draco would have done anything Hermione asked.

Hermione kissed his lips feverishly as she unbuttoned the Slytherin's pants and pulled them down. After several minutes they were bare, vulnerable, together as one. Their bodies were joined as one and without the silencing charm Hermione had placed in the rooms, there cries would have been heard through the thick walls of Draco's room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione woke the next morning, naked, and in Draco's arms. She moved towards him and let his body melt into hers. He was fast asleep and had a very faint smile on his face as he slept. Hermione wanted to stay in the comfort of his rooms all day but knew better. She had used him. He was a friend to her but what they did last night had nothing to do with love, it was a vengeful, and physical attraction.

Hermione gathered her clothes from around the room. She quietly put her cloths from last night and left the room. Her hair was a mess, her clothes crinkled, but she did not care as she walked towards her room. She was smiling and laughed quietly to herself. She was slightly scared at the new Hermione that had engulfed her, but this Hermione had given her a night of pleasure without the ludicrous emotions that would have followed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

As Hermione made her way towards her rooms, she did not notice the figure lurking in the shadows. Professor Snape was standing in shock for the second time watching his not beautiful student leave the Slytherin's room. This time she was not upset, but happy. He saw her messy hair and wrinkled clothes. He knew. He knew she had actually done it with the Slytherin boy, and with that realization his heart shattered into pieces. He had considered himself without a heart for some time, but now he knew.

Snape quickly returned to his rooms. He found the bottle of Fire Whiskey he had never finished and began to drink it greedily. He wanted to forget, he wanted to die, and most of all he wanted to be the one who held her last night.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own any of the characters, they are the wonderful J.K. Rowling's. As always, any reviews are welcome and I hope you're enjoying the story!

Amarenima Redwood: Thank you so much!

Sadly I have finals week and will be posting less for the next two weeks. I will try to post once a day, but it might be more like every other day. I'm sorry about this!

 ** _Also please tell me what you think so far! I will try to update as much as I can if people are really enjoying the story!_**

Chapter 10: Dream a Dream

Hermione walked through the Fat Lady's portrait hole and into the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron were neglecting their homework and playing chess like usual. When they saw her walk in they ran up to her with questioning looks.

"Mione we were worried about you last night," Harry said.

"Yeah we checked on you several times last night, and this morning, but you weren't in your head girl room," Ron added.

Hermione had not thought about what to tell Harry or Ron. She could not tell them the truth or they would freak out, so she had to come up with something. The library would not work because although she tried, Madame Prince would not allow her to stay the entire night. Patrolling the halls would not work either because they would know she could not stay up the entire night and have the rested look she did now. So it seemed the best choice was the hospital wing.

"Sorry guys, I was not feeling very well after my dinner with Dumbledore, and he insisted I go to the Hospital Wing," she replied. She did not like lying to her friends, but in the past few weeks, little bothered her anymore.

"Is everything okay?" Ron asked. He was looking at her with sadness in his eyes. He had always liked Hermione and had hoped they'd end up together, but after her parents died she pushed him away more.

"Yes, I just don't really want to talk about it," Hermione whispered. They would surely understand if she said this. Over the past weeks, she had used the same sentence over and over, and so far it had worked. This time was no different and they left her alone as she walked through her head girl room.

Hermione turned on the water in her bathroom for a bath, she was going to take a couple of hours to decompress. Last night's events were fun and enjoyable at the moment, but she had left a mess that needed to be dealt with. _I hope he knows that was not about feelings...he must...he could not have completely changed,_ she thought, _and today I must see Professor Snape._ Hermione had debated on whether to wait to see him or do it another time in the future. _He still needs my help, and maybe he'll come to his sense when he learns of what happened between Draco and I. But I cannot tell him...he'll have to find out on his own.  
_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Snape woke up in the bathroom covered in vomit. He drank as much as he could, passed out, threw up, drank more, then passed out again. He felt sick, but the hollow feeling in his felt worse. She had been the one thing he looked forward to seeing every day and now he would not even be able to look at her. The worst part was that he had caused this. He felt disgusted with himself for pushing her away. _Maybe it's for the best...she would never love me, she'd be bored with me by the end of the term, he thought. Stop it Severus, you're acting like a child again. That chit of a girl will not overpower you,_ a voice in his head said. Maybe it was right. He could not sit in the bathroom puking and drinking for the rest of his life, he would have to move on with his life.

Professor Snape stood up quivering. His body was still weak, but the Hangover Potion would help some of that. So he took the potion and immediately felt the effects: his head stopped pounding, his stomach had calmed, and the dizziness he felt had vanished. He walked towards the bathroom and got into the shower. _I cannot hide and wait for her to come to me, I must go to her,_ he thought. _Because the last time you went to her everything turned out perfect, right Severus?_ The voice in his head mocked him. _Well, maybe I'll pay a visit to Draco then…_

After an hour in the shower, Snape got out and dried himself off. He felt much better than when he woke up, but he still felt the dull pain inside of him. He was furious at her for what she did, but even more so at himself. He picked out his robes for the day, buttoned them up, and made his way towards the Head Boy's room. It was about time they had a chat.

When he reached Draco's portrait hole he knocked on the door. After only a few seconds Draco sleepily emerged with a smile on his face, but it turned to an expression of panic, then resumed his usual arrogant look.

Professor Snape swept through the portrait hole and grabbed Malfoy by the shoulders and pushed him against the wall, "What did you do to her?" He sneered at the trembling head boy.

"N...N...Nothing Sir, I did not do anything wrong," he quivered.

"Do not underestimate me, Boy!" Snape roared," Do not think me stupid! I saw her leave. You will leave her alone. Do not talk to her, do not look at her, and do not even think of her!"

Malfoy shivered, but straightened himself up against the Professor's hold, "I do not have to do anything, she'll come to me," he sneered.

"Stay away from her!" Snape gave his final warning while storming out of the room. The Head Boy fell to the ground.

Snape stormed down the hallway and spun around. He started his way towards Hermione's room. He was not completely sure what he would say, but wanted to say it. He charged down the hall with his black robes billowing. He saw several students in the hall and was not going to miss his chance to deduct house points.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, no physical contact in the hallways"

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor, straighten your tie, Longbottom!"

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, get out of my way!"

"Twenty points from Slytherin, get out from behind there Pansy and Goyle. I see you both!"

When Snape reached Hermione's room he had deducted over one-hundred house points and with his mood, he would happily deduct another hundred on his way back. Before he could turn around, he knocked on the Head Girl's portrait. He waited there and glanced around the corridor. He did not need any students to see him waiting here for the star pupil.

"Come in _Professor_ ," Hermione said when she opened the portrait hole. Her hair was wet and fell down her shoulders. She wore a silky Gryffindor Robe that was tied tightly around her waist, but opened slightly at her chest. Snape let his eyes travel down her figure, then up to rest on her breasts before snapping back to himself.

"Miss Granger," he drawled, "I came to inform you...you are welcome to work in my lab." He extended every syllable and pronouncing it with bitterness. He had wanted to scream at her and plead her not to go back to Draco, but knew it would only make it worse. _Plus, you'd make a fool of yourself, Severus,_ his mind added.

Hermione walked towards the Professor until they were inches apart. She looked into his eyes with her chocolatey eyes. She waited a few moments, and without breaking their eye contact she whispered, "I will think about it, Professor."

Snape stepped back from her. He wanted to pull her towards him and ravage her body with kisses. _You're still her teacher Severus, no matter how many times you try to forget that._ "Very well Miss Granger," Snape growled as he left her room. _Well, at least there was no ridiculous tears or screaming,_ he commented in his mind.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione was breathing heavily. She had found the courage to speak to him flirtatiously and it had come out of nowhere. She sat down on her bed and calmed herself down. Her heart was beating and although she did not show it to him, she had been terribly nervous. She had wanted him to scream at her or confess his undying love, but knew that would not be happening anytime soon. _If he wants to play this game so can I,_ she thought.

The next couple of weeks went by smoothly and Christmas is approaching. The students had begun to decorate the halls and annoying gnomes sung loud Christmas carols when unfortunate students bumped into them. Hermione had gotten back into her routine of going to classes and then to Snape's potions lab after her fourth class. She would work alone and silently while Professor Snape sat in the other room correcting papers and avoiding her. They exchanged a few words and Hermione saw herself changing into the Professor. She no longer jumped into conversations and chatted on about things of unimportance. Everything was becoming calm and she had settled into this routine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Smooth large hands ran across her skin. They sought to discover every inch of her body and danced along her curves. She lay with her eyes closed enjoying the feeling. But this time, she was not under the big tree by the lake. She was in Draco's chambers. She felt the soft bed sheets against her back and huddled into the figure next to her. His body was toned and she could feel it through his black button up shirt. The continued to keep her eyes close in fear of causing the dream to end. She knew these hands. They were the same hands that had grasped her shoulders when she tried to leave his room, but his touch was gentle. She drove her hand through his dark hair and found it completely clean and not what she expected. She turned to look up at him and opened her eyes. Her potions teacher lay next to her in the Head Boy's room. His face was relaxed and his eyes closed. He looked younger and more peaceful than she had ever seen him. He was without his usual scowl and held a faint trace of a smile. After a few moments, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She tried to take in every detail she could, but he vanished and she awoke._

Hermione sat up on her bed. It had been weeks since she had any dreams relating to her potions Professor. Since the death of her parents, she had begun taking the dreamless sleep potion and it had helped her to keep the horrific thoughts out of her head. But last night she had decided to try it. The first time she fell asleep, the screams of her parents howled in her head. She saw cloaked death eaters approaching them, but before anything else happened she had woken up. She was determined to finish the night without the potion and fell asleep again with dreams of Professor Snape.

She began her daily routine of showering, applying make-up, and choosing her outfit for the day. The next thing she did was slip out of her portrait hole and make her way to the dungeons. She walked down flights of stairs and down long corridors before she was in front of the Head Boy's room. Hermione had sometimes surprised Draco by entering his rooms at odd times of the day looking for him. He had been her support and the only one she could truly talk to. Harry and Ron knew what loss felt like, but they were not like Hermione. She wanted to push it down and use it to make her stronger while the boys would just bottle it up and have outbursts every now and again.

Draco was different, he had the skills of a Slytherin to cover up his feelings. He had used this to conceal his longing for Hermione. Since the night she had come to him, there had been nothing physical between them. She was not flirtatious and kept him at a distance. His feelings for her had grown stronger and she had not decided to acknowledge them. He had concluded it as a one-time thing, but anger rose in him in every potions class. He would steal glances at her throughout the class to find her staring at the Professor. Sometimes he would stare back into her with only a desire a fellow Slytherin could detect. He loathed Professor Snape and still felt rage towards him when memories of the first night she stayed in his room. If Draco had it his way, he would destroy every single thing that hurt Hermione or was a threat to her in any way. But, now he was asleep in his rooms, and could hurt no one in his sleep.

Hermione quietly moved through the room and crawled into bed with Draco. It was only three in the morning and when she could not sleep, she would usually come to him. She would sleep on his couch or he would sometimes even leave his bed open for her. Today, though, she wanted to be next to him. She wanted to feel the warmth of another body, even if it wasn't Severus's. She wished things had been resolved between her and Professor Snape, but for now, he was avoiding her.

Draco slightly stirred as Hermione leaned into him. His eyes slowly fluttered open and a smile crept on his face as he saw her lying next to him. He had always wished she would come back to him and feared the words he had spoken to the professor had jinxed him. " _I do not have to do anything, she'll come to me."_ Draco had hoped she felt the same desire for him that he felt for her, but was let down. She treated him solely as a friend and nothing more. He felted placed his arms around her and cradled her as she lay next to him. He rested his head on her shoulder and held her with him. He felt her quivering and at first thought she was scared of him, but when he drew away she pulled him closer. Her body was trembling and he realized she was crying.

Hermione felt as if Draco was her source of life and shifted towards him even more. She cried silently as he held her and after a long pause, she spoke, "I just….I just...miss them Draco," she whimpered. It was true. No matter how hard Hermione tried to push her parents from her mind they came back. She had expected to fall asleep on Draco's couch and awake hours later, but instead she now, lay next to him sobbing. Hermione was hurt and no one would be able to take that from her, that was the last thing she held on to that the death of her parents left. She had become accustomed to a heavy feeling in her stomach, but with the holidays approaching her body threatened to explode with grief. She was letting out her frustration, guilt and sadness with each tear that fell. She knew this would not cure her sadness, but it would suspend it; crying always made things better.

Draco held Hermione tighter as she spoke. He knew of nothing to say so he was silent. He caressed her cheek with his hand and allowed her to cry into him. Many times he had found himself crying from anger after his father took him to the revels. He cried for the slain families, and for himself. He cursed his father for bringing him into the world and using him like a chess piece in Voldemort's game. He was raised to please his father and eventually the Dark Lord, however this plan never unfolded the way it should have. Instead of respecting his father more with every beating he endured as a child, he grew angry and repulsed by him. Of course he did not act on these feelings of disgust till later in his life but they were there. Draco had learned to accept his father's anger and after years of it, he welcomed it. He knew with every blow, whether it was to his stomach, head or another part of his body, he would grow stronger. Like with Hermione, he would rise from the ashes, his father had burnt him into.

So the odd pair lay in the Head Boy's room clutching to each other for support. They both needed someone to fill the empty void within them, but they both had nothing to give the other.


End file.
